


Mabel Takes What's Hers

by Blackassassin1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cheating, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackassassin1/pseuds/Blackassassin1
Summary: Mabel has always loved her brother Dipper, but recently this has grown into something... darker. Now she must find a way to win him over to her or else Pacifica will keep him to her self. And with a little supernatural help, Mabel will have her way in the end.





	1. Nightmares or a wake up call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic. I went with the possessive Mabel because, well shit's hot son, and no one writes it. Well you know what they say: be the change you want to see.

Dipper was ironically stuck between a rock and a hard place. His soft bed and his soft sister. Mabel had been sleeping in his bed every other night for the past month, after being racked with terrible nightmares. She never disclosed the actual details of the dreams, merely describing them as "the worst possible situation", but she’s yet to explain what it exactly is.

She was breathing steadily, sleep had taken her 2 hours ago, but poor Dipper was still wide awake. She was grabbing on to his chest like a life line and making Dipper uncomfortable in more ways than one. Her face was a breath away from his cheek (he can practically taste her breath), her legs locked around his left one and finally her breasts pressed against his side. His body responded appropriately (inappropriately).

He felt disgusted with him self for having lewd thoughts and reactions to his sister, who was clearly suffering from some sort of emotional troubles if these horrible nightmares are of any indication.  
"She always wakes up with tears in her eyes” Dipper thought as sleep started to take him, "but she not sobbing like she does in her room any more. Maybe my presence does help keep the terrors at bay. I wonder when she'll be ready to tell me exactly what's been haunting her so much".

.......................................

"Pacifica and I are dating now" Mabel remembers those words from two months ago and her initial excitement at the idea of her best friend and her brother being together had drained away, replaced by new fear. Fear that she was losing her true best friend, the person she had spent all of her life with. Playing with. Laughing with. Sharing pain and joy with.

Mabel had just come out of a very crappy break up with Geoff. Or was it John? Dipper had consoled her so well that she forgot why she was even sad to begin with. But his closeness and caring had caused... inappropriate feelings to resurface. Romantic feelings for her brother. She had tried desperately to void these feelings from her mind, but Dipper’s sweetness and niceness and, just overall “great boyfriend material-ness” made liking him any less very difficult. And great boyfriend material he was. Dipper had gone through the awkward process of puberty with stunning results, in her opinion at least. He had developed a lean-muscular build and light tan from working outside and doing manual labor for money. He always came home strained and sore the first 2 months of that. She’d massage him every time.  
“My muscles are killing me” he’d say.  
“What muscles?” she’d reply jokingly. He’d chuckle, she’d giggle and she’d keep pressing against his naked torso for the next twenty minutes. It was a good time.  
He also started growing a bit of stubble under his chin and on his chest, of which he was quite proud. The light facial hair gave him a subtle “mature” appearance.  
But physical attributes can only get a guy so far into Mabel’s heart, as past break ups had proved. Dipper’s adorably dorky personality always made her smile and his orderly nature is pretty much depended on since she’s usually quite messy. If he didn’t spend the time of day to help her organize her stuff, she wouldn’t be able to find a thing. Though she would never admit that.  
Dipper was everything she wanted in a boyfriend. But, that realization just made living with him a lot harder. And now Pacifica Northwest, her one of her best friends is dating him. Mabel had hoped that this development would allow her to move on and away from her incestuous yearning. But it just made her jealous. And…angry? At herself or Pacifica she wasn’t really sure. But watching Dipper holding her hands, her waist, looking into her eyes, smiling, kissing. He kissed her, right in front of her, and it made her burn. He should be doing that to her, the girl that truly loves him, who understands him and… is his sister. And with that realization, the nightmares started.

……………………………............................

“H-hello?” she stood in a large living room, nicely furnished and with a large open fireplace. When she approached the flames she could see a blue glint that shone brighter than the embers that tried to consume it. In the burning flames was a ring. A blue wedding band.  
*Knock**knock**knock*  
The door she had just noticed for the first time swings open, revealing… Dipper. An older, broader, hairier, handsomer Dipper. She already loved him as he currently was but she knew he had great potential for growth. He wore a burgundy Woodman’s shirt and jeans.  
_He would dress like that even as an adult, wouldn’t he._  
He looked at her to her and flashed a warm smile. She looked down, bashful, and noticed for the first time that she was packing more chest than her normal sweaters could probably take.  
_Yesss!!!_  
She was an adult too. Still rocking comfy homemade sweaters even as a grown-up. Although, it was a solid green one with no special design on the front.  
_God, do I become boring in the future?_  
Preoccupied with the style (or lack thereof) of her new body, she hadn’t noticed that Dipper had entered the had entered the house and was right in front of her. He looked at her with a kind but worried expression.  
“Mabel, what are you doing here?” he inquired.  
She snapped from her thoughts and looked to Dipper, confused.  
“I’m honestly not too sure what to say… honestly”, she replied honestly.  
“Well as much as it’s great to see you, you can’t just show up unannounced.” He said, a slight sternness in his voice.  
“Well I don’t think I should have to announce myself to see my favorite brother”, she didn’t know where that came from, but it felt natural to say in response.  
“Well you do, Mabel. You don’t live here with us, so you can’t just waltz in acting like you do.”  
_'…live with us'? I don’t get it, who could be living with him besides me?_  
The answer comes to her but before she could say anything.  
“What are _you_ doing here?” Pacifica had appeared seemingly from nowhere. And looked to Mabel with a conceited and judging eye. A look she hasn’t seen since their first few encounters back at Gravity Falls. “I said: ''What are you doing in our home?”  
“I just wanted to see my brother” Mabel replied instinctively again. Was that a tear in her eye?  
“Your brother doesn’t want to see you though. Don’t you think Dipper would call you to come over if he did.”  
_Dipper doesn’t call me anymore. T-that’s ridiculous. We’re the Mystery Twins™, always and forever. Right?_  
“Mabel, are you crying?” Dipper said with concern. Tears were falling free now and Mabel managed to hide them from no one but herself, having just realized her face was wet.  
Pacifica laughed.  
“Oh my God, are you crying because your brother doesn’t hang out with you anymore. Grow the fuck up, Mabel.” She walked closer to Mabel, who felt like she could crumple at any moment. Pacifica put her hand on Mabel’s shoulder as if reassuringly. “Mabel” she said quietly, “Don’t you think Dipper would prefer to enjoy the evening with his girlfriend rather than his hyper childish sist-”  
“ **Dipper would be with me if not for you!** ” Mabel screamed with anger she didn’t know she had.  
Both Dipper and Pacifica we’re taken aback by the outburst, but Pacifica recovered quickly upon realizing what Mabel had said.  
“Be with you!?” Pacifica's face wrinkled in disgust, “I knew you were messed up in the head, but I never took you for such a freak. Dipper did you know about this?”  
But Dipper was still stunned from the earlier shout and was too shocked to speak.  
“Now look what you've done, you broke my boyfriend. That’s usually my job”, a smirk appeared for an instant before changing into a frown. “I think you've done enough damage this evening. You should go now.”  
She reached for Mabel’s arm but Mabel pushed her back.  
“N-no!”, she choked out, “you have no right to keep us apart.”  
“No right!? Mabel I could gun you down for entering our house uninvited. Castle doctrine, bitch.”  
And then there was a gun.  
Mabel’s heart leapt into her throat. She turned to her brother, her dear Dipper for support. But he stood next to Pacifica, stone faced.  
“Mabel”, he was soft but stern, “I think you should go.”  
Mabel’s world officially crashed. The room became more warped, furniture swirling, walls changing color and door to the outside getting closer and closer. Everything was off, expect the fireplace. It remained constant: large, hot, bright and with a beckoning blue glint right in the middle of the flames.  
Mabel stepped away from her hostile “friend” and walked right into the flames.  
…………………............................................  
Mabel awoke in a cold sweat. Again. She had that dream again. Every time it occurs she forgets she already had it before, making it hurt like the first time every time.  
But she wasn’t crying from the phantom pain of the flames this time and the reason why is in her arms, snoring peacefully, like an adorkable angel.  
“Dipper” she whispered so quietly that only herself could hear, “I know we’re meant to be together forever. I feel it. And I bet you feel it too, don’t you.” She pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving a bit of wetness there.  
_But first **she** has to go._


	2. Disappearing Act

7:30  
Dipper was walking through the kitchen, trying to decide what to make for breakfast. Or rather what to make with his limited cooking skills. He'd never found time to actually practice cooking food that wasn’t ready made. He can make eggs and his Grunkle Stan’s signature pancakes, but you can only eat that so many times. He thought of his sister but decided for pride's sake not to ask here for assistance. Besides she’d probably make some sort of sugar and edible glitter monstrosity. He smiled. She’d probably have so much fun. And if there’s any thing she really needs right now, it’s fun.  
“Mabel! Are you up yet? I need help making… hopefully edible breakfast,” he called out. Not a sound.   
_Weird, I left her in my bed- God that’s weird to even think- an hour or so ago. Is she really still asleep? Dipper you idiot, she must be in the bathroom getting ready. Except…_  
He tiptoed and pressed his ear to the wall above the kitchen counter, since the drain from the upstairs bathroom runs through it.  
 _No water? Okay, maybe the shower isn’t running at the moment. But still I should check on her._  
He temporary abandoned his culinary dilemma, and went up the stairs to investigate. First the bathroom since it was closer. He grabbed the knob and gave a half turn before stopping himself.  
“What the hell are you doing, man?” He whispered angrily to himself. “What if she _is_ in there? You’d be walking in on your sister possibly naked.” He instead knock 3 times. “Mabel? Are you in there?” Nothing. “Well, here goes.”  
He opens the bathroom door to reveal a bathroom. Shocking.  
“She’s not here,” he exhales, he was holding his breath at some point. He points his attention towards his own bedroom door a bit down the hall. “So she’s still asleep?” he asked no one. Could the nightmares have made her more tired than usual? He entered his bedroom to find his bedroom… empty.  
“Mabel?” He walked over to her bedroom and poked his head through the slightly open door. Mabel’s room was usual a mess, even more than his. But he noticed something that he was sure he didn’t see the night before. And that was that Mabel’s bedazzled bomber jacket was missing. He surely remembered seeing it hung on the wall when he was in here last night.  
“Did she… leave? This early and before breakfast? Was it when I was in the shower? But why and why without telling me?”   
Questions upon questions piled inside of Dipper’s head, but before he could overheat his brain he heard the front door open downstairs. Walking quickly down the stairs he sees his sister. Jacket on over pajamas.   
“Dipper,” she beamed at him, “Good morning”  
“’Good… morning’? Mabel, I was looking all over for you, I was worried”.  
“Y-you were?” she looked surprised.  
“Of course I was. Having your sister disappear without a trace does that to you.”   
“Dipper,” her eyes started to glisten, “ I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you worry.”  
“Whoa, Mabel relax. It’s not like I’m upset with you, but leaving unannounced and so early and in pajamas makes me a bit paranoid. It’s a good thing you came back when you did, I was about to start **pacing** ”  
“Oh God,” she replied in a sarcastic but playful tone. “then it’s a good thing I’m back then. These floors probably couldn't handle that.”  
“Yeeahh,” he said, “where are you back from exactly. You know pajamas and a jacket seem like a interesting combo.”  
“Oh! Well I guess I just wanted some air is all. Being cooped up in your musk…y room all night! Yeah, yeah.” She gave a smile but her eyes looked troubled.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? Because if you’re having any issues, any at all, you can come to me. You know that right?”  
Mabel’s eyes gleamed and she grasped his right hand in her own.   
“Of course, Dipper,” she said, “You’re always there for me. And that’s what I love about you.”  
“Aww,” Dipper said almost sincerely, “since when did you say that you loved me without asking for something. Wait are you asking for something?” Dipper face became a bit sullen.  
“No!” Mabel replied quickly and wrapped her arms around Dipper placing her head on his shoulder, “I do love you. So, so, so much you couldn’t believe!”  
“Okay, Okay Sis. I believe you.” Dipper said, feeling uncomfortable from the sudden hug. However her reciprocated the hug anyway. “I love you too.”  
She pushed herself off a bit to look into his face. “Do you mean that?”  
“Of course.” And gave a sincere smile.  
It was then that the situation at hand became embarrassingly clear to Dipper. His sister in his arms, looking into her eyes, her face so close to his face…  
 _Dipper stop! She's your sister, plus you already have a girlfriend._  Thanks  
Girlfriend. Pacifica. He promised to meet her at the mall later this afternoon.   
“Mabel. You want to go to the mall this afternoon-”  
“Yes!” she replied quickly.  
“-with Pacifica and me”  
“Oh. Well of course,” she had slightly less excitement in her voice, but Dipper couldn’t pick up on it.  
“Great, also could you get out of those clothes?” Dipper added.  
“Wh-what?” Mabel looked frazzled for a bit.  
“Hahaha! As in change them, Mabel. You haven’t showered since last night and between your sweat from your bad dreams last night and your early morning walk, well…”  
Mabel raised her arm and smelled her put. “Ugh!” she recoiled from her own armpit, “you let me hug you like this?”  
“Well to be fair, you caught me off guard with that one.”  
She giggled. “Okay. I guess I’ll take my stinky butt upstairs.”  
“Hey Mabel, when your done how 'bout we make some breakfast together. Of course as long as what we make doesn’t give me diabetes and a third nipple”  
Laughing out loud Mabel replied, “I’d love that”.


	3. Breakfast Boogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper assists his twin Mabel in preparing the most important meal of the day. And as platonically as possible. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're somehow a fan of this poorly written, amateur composition that I've made 2 chapters for before, well be glad there's more. I bet you're surprised. Well you're not alone. I was so sure I was never going to attempt to finish this story since I felt like I didn't have the author skill to be able to convey this mind rape baby to the lot of you with enough justice. I actually was considering learning to draw since I wouldn't have to describe every scene as best and as concise as possible.  
> But here we are. Chapter 3. 1600 words or so. Hope you enjoy.

"Crepes?" Dipper stared dubiously at the bowl in front of his sister. After showering and changing into a light blue sweater with a cute pink cartoon lion sewn onto the front, a magenta pleated skirt and pair of white thigh high socks with two pink and purple stripes at the cuffs around the thigh area, Mabel decided on which breakfast food she would make for the both of them.

"Yeah. I mean it's not really pancakes," Mabel replied sheepishly.

"Okay, but I just read the ingredients again, and I'm pretty sure it said '2-3 tablespoons of sugar'. I'm not going to pretend I didn't see you put in 5."

"Yeeahh, buuut," she grabbed at a cold, small blue bag on the counter and shoved it into Dipper's face, "Blueberries! That pretty much evens it out right?"

"That... is not even close to how glucose intake works," Dipper tries to keep stern but can't help but to let out a snicker. "But seriously Mabel, I don't want to lose my foot and I'm sure you don't want to take insulin shots, right?"

Mabel cringed. Dipper knows that she hates needles that aren't for sewing clothes.

"But," Dipper continued, "We can eat your sugary crepes this time. You seemed really excited to make them."

"That's because you've been helping me through all my, you know, sleep issues lately and I wanted to make a fantastic breakfast for you. As thanks."

Dipper felt a slight blush at remembering their sleep situation. "D-don't mention it," Dipper said with a cough, "but I at least have to help. You work on the sweet while I do the savory?"

"As always my darling brother is such a smarty pants." Mabel said, teasingly.

 _Darling?_ “Uh, thanks.”

"Okay! Let's get this breakfast done, Twin Style!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper smiled at her enthusiasm. His little breakfast plan was working apparently.

"Hey, Dip," Mabel said as Dipper reached for the eggs (again limited cooking skills).

"Hmm?" He cracked the egg into the glass bowl to the best of his ability. 

"You mind if I put on some music?" 

"Of course not"

Mabel pulled out her Bluetooth speaker and connected her phone. The speaker came alive with a bumpy pop tune Dipper didn't recognize. Must be new.

Mabel started to dance. Well, more like move her hips in beat to the music. Not that strange... so why was he still looking? Mabel couldn’t help but move when music was involved. But this was different. Her movements were less erratic than usual, her waist and hips doing almost all the moving. He couldn’t bring himself to say it earlier but her sweater today, despite him not remembering her ever owning one with that particular design, must have been from a few years ago as the sweater was showing the contours of her torso more clearly, especially her chest. And her skirt was a teensy bit on the short side, just so much that he could see a bit of cheek or the colour of her white and light blue striped underwear if she shook hard enough. And the way the cuffs of her stockings squeezed against her plump thighs. She was oddly - mesmerizing. Like a metronome. Tick tock tick tock tick...

THUNK!!

Dipper snapped out of his sister induced hypnosis when he realized he had dropped the second egg unconsciously into the bowl.

_Uggh, extra crunchy eggs._

"You okay, Dipper?" Mabel's concerned voice reached him.

“I’ll have to start over, I guess,” he replied dejectedly.

“No you don’t dumb-dumb,” she chastised as she reached over to the sink faucet. “It’s not like you to give up after one screw up,” she continued, wetting her hands under the stream, “that’s not the Dipper I know”.

Dipper couldn’t even reply to his sister’s light condemnation before she dipped her wet fingers into the egg bowl.

“What are you-!” Dipper started, wide-eyed.

“Relax, I’m using the water to lift the shell pieces out,” she calmly retorted. The pieces seemed drawn to her finger as she repeatedly extracted piece after piece of egg shell.

“Oh, thanks Mabel,” Dipper was a bit embarrassed. He didn’t like how much of a novice this ordeal made him appear to be. Mabel, after washing her hands again, noticed the slightly dejected expression on his face, and briskly moved to cup her hands on his cheeks.

“Hey now,” Mabel said in a reassuring tone, “nobody said you had be some sort of master chef,” her hands fall to his shoulders and slide down the length of his arms, getting a feel of his lean muscles. “We’re doing this because it’s fun,” she grasped both his hands and then, punctuated with a firm squeeze and while staring into his eyes, she declared, “And it’s fun because we do it together”.

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen that lasted 10 seconds too long made extra weird by the fact that neither twin had moved an inch. Apart or closer.

_What the hell happened to the mood? Just a minute ago, we were making crepes and sub-par eggs and now she’s holding my hands and looking at my eyes like she’s staring into my soul. Wait, that just means I’ve been staring into her eyes too!_

Mabel then let go off Dipper’s hands, turn around and went back to her section of the counter, whipping up another mix. Dipper stood dumbfounded, as if he was unsure of what to do with himself. He realized, after clenching his fists to get feeling back into them that his palms were sweaty*. Putting the back of his hand to his forehead he discovered that he probably looked sweaty too.

_God she probably got weirded out by my reaction and went back to hide her embarrassment, way to go Dipper._

_…_

_Wait a frickin' minute!_

Dipper turned backed to his post-sisterfingered eggs and added a third egg as carefully as he could while stewing over the development that had just occurred.

_She was the one who went up to me and started squeezing on my arms and hands and looking into his eyes and he was looking into her brown eyes and…._

_No. NO. HELL NO! That is not happening now. Mabel is my sister. My sweet innocent sister. But she was the one who started it, right?_

He started dicing veggies into tiny bits to add to his omelette. 

_No Dipper, you’re just overthinking things as always. She was just trying to cheer you up ‘cause you got upset from trying to make eggs. Eggs! So I am the one at fault here huh… oh God I was looking at her butt earlier. Shit, what’s wrong with me today?_

“Dipper?” Mabel’s voice pulled him out of his mental stew. He turned to face her condemnation, but was greeted by a concerned smile. “Are you doing okay? Do you feel sick or something?” 

“Y-yeah. I mean No! I mean-,” Dipper quickly replied, “I’m sorry Mabel got a bit lost in my own head for a while.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mabel drew a bit closer. Dipper shook his head.

“Thanks, but I’m good” he said and looked over her shoulder. “Don’t know if I can say the same for your crepes though.”

Mabel turned to find a bit of smoke rising from the pan holding the breakfast pastry she was in charge of.

“Oh snap!” she rushed to remove the crepe from the pan and place it on a waiting plate.

“Well at least I’m not the only one messing up here,” Dipper couldn’t help but say, a snarky grin etched in his face.

“Oh hush,” replied Mabel with fake annoyance.  
…………..,………………….,………

Ok maybe a teensy bit genuine annoyance. 

_After all, we can’t have Dipper forget his place under the Alpha Twin. Ooh, that’s a fun image._

“Okay, Dipstick,” Mabel had begun pouring another glob of blue dotted batter into the pan, “How about we get back into our groove and finish this up. And speaking of groove.”

Mabel barely finished the statement before hitting play on her phone and blasting music through the small speakers again. She began moving to the beat, mostly her hips since she had her hands full. Well, that’s what she probably would say if questioned about her seemingly provocative dancing. Not that Dipper was going to ask any time soon. He seemed content with just giving quick side glances every so often.

_Oh Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. You wouldn’t happen to be -gasp- perving on your own twin sister! Trying to steal glances at her pert butt shaking up and down, side to side. All for you._

She couldn’t help but grin to herself. She turned her to find him quickly turn back to his work. He had his hand on nice, thick sausage now…

There’s joke to be made there that Mabel couldn’t quite think up right then. 

_I’m sure it’ll be on the tip of my tongue eventually._

Mabel stifled a giggle at that. She could see Dipper looking at her through the corner of her eye and she turned slowly enough to watch him look away.

_You’re thinking it aren’t you? Those not-so-decent thoughts about your sibling? New ideas that no matter how hard you try, you can’t shake them away? I’m happy, Dipper. That you're finally feeling what I’ve been feeling for these past few months. But this only the beginning. Soon you’ll come to realize that we share something that no matter how pretty or rich or blonde anyone else could be, they could never fit together with you like I do._  
_Like two halves of… an eggshell!_  
_…or something. I’ll work on that later._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knees weak, arms are heavy.
> 
> If it hasn't been made clear yet I'm dreadfully new at this writing thing. If you really were waiting on chapter 3 since chapter 2 was posted, I got preoccupied with work, classes and reading fanfiction rather than writing it.
> 
> Feel free to give constructive criticism.


	4. Coitophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper teaches his twin sister that dying in a vehicular accident isn't cool. Also local rich girl cannot do the fuck.

After breakfast and some extra preparation, Dipper was set to head out and hang out with Pacifica at the mall, with the addition of his sister, Mabel, tagging along. Dipper, being the one who had proposed to this sister that she should join them, was having second thoughts. Before breakfast he saw no issue with Mabel being included, it’s not like she would do anything to ruin his date with Pacifica (if you would call walking around holding shopping bags for your girlfriend a date). But after the seemingly accidentally show she had given him earlier, he couldn’t even eat his breakfast without being bombarded with images of his sister’s butt and thighs. He had absent-mindedly bit into his fork, hurting his teeth. He wasn’t sure if he could even look at her properly for the rest of the day without feeling disguised with himself. Her outfit wasn’t helping either way, watching her skip towards their shared grey sedan, he could see a bit more of her panties and ass. 

_I really should tell her to change, right? What if someone else sees her like this and points it out to her. She’d be so embarrassed and I could’ve stopped it._

But before he could voice his advice to her, he had realized that he already had one foot into the vehicle, his sister already settled into her seat.

_Well, I had all morning to tell her to change. If I do it now, it’ll be even more awkward._

With a sigh, he sat into his seat, buckled his seatbelt and performed his essential safety checks. Looking towards the passenger side mirror, he noticed that Mabel had been staring at him with a judging expression for his safety ritual, that he practiced ever since getting his driver’s license.

“Mabel I’d rather be lame-o than a dead-o,” Dipper said as if replying to her thoughts. Mabel turned to face forward, a bit unnerved. “And you really should buckle up Mabel,” Dipper added.

“Dip, the mall isn’t even that far, would it really hurt to let it be just this one time.”

“It could hurt. It could KILL.”

“You sound a lot more worried about this than I am, so you should do it.”

“Buckle your seat? Are you really that stubborn?” 

But Mabel just crossed her arms, defiantly. Dipper groaned. He took off his seatbelt and quickly reached over her chest and grasped the latch plate on her side. His arm pressed against her chest and normally this wouldn’t even register with him. But this didn’t feel normal, it felt weird, it felt wrong, it felt like his twin sister’s boobs were smushed against his forearm. He pulled away with the latch plate, fastened her seatbelt, fastened his own and then peeled from the driveway. Hopefully spending time with a girl who wasn’t his sister would shake him out of this mental funk. Mabel, on the other hand, was beside herself with glee. On the inside of course.  
……………………………

_This outfit is necessary, Pacifica. You need it to blend in, to avoid paparazzi and the such._

Pacifica was sitting in one of the cushioned seats near the entrance, wearing a black band t-shirt, washed out jeans, a baseball cap with her long blonde hair tucked into it and pair of sunglasses. While the chair she was sitting in wasn’t one of the most comfortable chairs that she had to use, it wasn’t like she could bring one of her deluxe massage chairs with her. Well, she definitely could. Having servants carry her furniture around wasn’t a foreign concept to the heiress to the Northwest name and the wealth that came with it. She even had her king sized, curtained bed in it’s entirety moved to a friend’s mansion when they had a “sleep-over”. Pacifica would learn later that sleep-overs with people who weren’t friends with her purely because of her social and economic status were so much more fun. She had to thank Mabel and Dipper for that. Mabel.

_Hmm, Mabel’s been really odd lately. More so than usual. She looks kind of down when ever I see her. Sure she’s still bubbly, friendly and quirky, but it’s not up to “Mabel” standard. I hope she knows that if there is something, she can always run it by me. That is if she hasn’t told Dipper first. Dipper._

Pacifica straightened up in the seat.

 _Where the hell is Dipper? I’ve been waiting for 45 minutes now!_

She looks at her watch. 1:04 pm.

_Ok, maybe I decided to leave out a bit earlier than necessary. But Dipper still promised he’d be here by 1:00 and that usually means he’d get here at 12:00. Maybe he’s gotten too used to me and isn’t taking this relationship as seriously as when we started. Maybe…_

Pacifica fished out her smartphone from her purse. She glared at the image of Dipper hugging her from behind that was displayed on home screen.

 _Maybe he’s gotten bored of m- No! Pacifica Elise Northwest, stop. Dipper is the best in your life right now. He’s so in love with you it’s almost pathetic. But I’m a bit pathetic too, aren’t I._

Pacifica and Dipper had been dating for over two months now and have done as much as you’d expect from a couple in their late teens: kissing, groping, heavy petting, hand holding. But as for actual intercourse, it was a bit complicated. It’s not because she doesn’t want to, she loves the idea of sharing every part of herself with him. But when they had tried a month or so ago, Pacifica hadn’t been very “prepared” to receive him. All the pain, blood and screaming was kind of a mood killer. And now she’s developed some sort of coitophobia from the experience. She just couldn’t try actual sex since then. 

_And Dipper, oh he’s been so understanding and patient with me. He never tried to force me out of my comfort zone, willing to wait until I was ready again. But I know he’s still disappointed, even if he won’t say it._

Pacifica put her head in hands.

_I’m a failure as a girlfriend, aren’t I._

“Not even close, Paz.”

Pacifica shrieked in response to the voice beside her. Dipper was sitting in the chair next to hers.

“Dipper?! You idiot! Don’t scare me like that!” Pacifica said, half angery half embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, but when we came in just now I saw you sitting looking a bit down. So I walked over here but you didn’t even notice me coming, and when I sat next heard you saying those horrible things about yourself.”

Pacifica cringed at that and looked down to her lap. “I said that out loud?” 

“Yeah, but I’m glad you did. Pacifica, look at me,” Dipper said.

Pacifica hesitantly looked up at him.

“If this is about that issue that we’ve been having, I just want you to understand: it’s really not an issue. I’m your boyfriend, right.”  
Pacifica nodded.

“So, as your boyfriend,” Dipper removed his cap as well as her own, which caused her golden locks to cascade down, and put his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes, before continuing, “I’ll stick by you, no matter what.” He punctuated this with a kiss on the lips, hugging her tightly. She could feel all her doubt melt away and tears threaten to reveal themselves. She would never say it now, but he always made her feel vulnerable. Pacifica however broke away from the kiss, noticing that someone had been standing in front of them for a while now. She turned her upward to see Mabel staring down at her with a stone cold expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism welcome. I think I might have a repetition issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
